IDEAcember!
by Shakalos123
Summary: Here's a new challenge, event that I created for you all. first chapter will explain a bit more
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to IDEAcember!**

 **Wait, you don't know what that is? Okay I'll tell you. It's a new challenge I made where each December, I come up with various ideas for fanfiction, art, OCs and whatnot. It's a great way to break out of writer's block, and I can get some of these ideas out of my head.**

 **For this IDEAcember, here's how this'll go down.**

 **The following chapters will be prologues/semi-oneshots of various ideas. Since this'll count as all one story, I'll be keeping attention to the REVIEWS. The "Chapters" with the most reviews will be posted as their own story on my account. The ones with the least reviews will be up for sale at the deadline. On the off chance that there's a tie, or more likely, nobody reviews anything, then I'll host a tie breaker challenge. If that doesn't work, then I'll stockpile them for next year.**

 **As for the Art ideas, and OCs, they're all for sale, but since I don't have a or or whatever, I'm doing this a bit differently. Think of it like an exchange; if you want it, then you'll have to trade it for something of equal value.**

 **The deadline will be on December 22** **nd** **, and the exchange/results will be shown on December 25** **th** **.**

 **See you soon.**


	2. J10 (RWBY X Ben10) (Closed)

**J 10!**

 **another thing! YAY!**

 **so this time around. I had to binge watch the original Ben 10, alien force, ultimate, and Omniverse, and then I thought "fuck it why not." and you all know how I feel about our resident Remnant underdog.**

 **I have the Ben 10 wiki (omniverse for most of the updated info) on standby, and I have to say, nearly over 1 million aliens to chose from... that's just waiting for Oc material right there. so needless to say, I have some work to do.**

 **I've decided to make this a semi-crossover with Enchanted arms and Lilo and stitch since I can incorporate some of them in here, and the enchanted arms is EXTREMELY underrated.**

 **as with most other Rwby fics I have, this'll be a divergence from Shi16 where Jaune comes across a powerful artifact that's basically the omnitrix from Omniverse. I've seen other fics where they try to have Jaune wield the omnitrix, and (shout out) I really love that concept, however, they just kinda stopped at some point, so I'm gonna try it this time around. now for some key points:**

 **1\. the Shinigami will still be around, and unlike the others, this time it'll have most of them instead of the main few. (this means, Adam, Penny, Sun, and Neo are on Jaune's side in this fic.)**

 **2\. in here, instead of the "Aliens", jaune and the Omnitrix will classify his transformations as "spirits" a common theme in my fics. also, there will be some additional OC "spirits" and other spirits I like from various mythos to add. here's an Example...**

 **Species: Sainteralux**

 **Codename (Jaune's Name): Ms. Fortune**

 **Gender: Female (100% female only)**

 **Origins: Scanned from Ruby Rose**

 **appearance: similar to Ruby but with a third Eye, wings at the hips, Black cat ears and tail (bad Luck), ladybug antennae and polka-dots (good luck) and instead of a hood, it's a silk like veil.**

 **abilities: luck manipulation (controls good and Bad luck), flight, supersonic screech, minor possession**

 **weaknesses: not very suited for combat, hard time possessing strong minded victims**

 **behavior (optional): timid, but has a short temper**

 **additional info (optional, but recommended): -Can go into ultimate form, which has more wings, glowing eyes, a halo, devil horns, and four floating hands that orbit around her.**

 **\- natural predator to humans and lesser demons**

 **\- prey to Vampragons and rivals to Vladats (ex. Whampire)**

 **feel free to use this as a template for an Oc "spirit"**

 **3\. in here, the Omnitrix was sealed away in the voidtex, but Jaune managed to release and take it when he reset the world, this means that Nobody, Not even Ozpin nor Salem knows about it.**

 **4\. the parts for the Semi-crossover with enchanted arms, for those who played the game, is obviously the entire concept of golems, as well as some background parallel with the enchanted arms storyline. as with lilo and stitch, it'll be the concept of new species (experiments) and spirits running amok, you'll have to stay tuned for this to make sense.**

 **wish me luck, and I hope you all like the prologue.**

 **P.s. I'm working on some art for my Fanfics, If you like my stories, and want to submit fanart of them, then send it over to my Deviantart account. my link's on my profile, but be sure to Credit me** **.**

* * *

Prologue:

The Boy and the Omnitrix

* * *

Waking up from what felt like forever, Jaune looked around from his prone like state. sitting up from what felt like a soft surface (a Bed) he looked around what appeared to be his old bedroom.

 _"Is this... my old room? I haven't seen this place since... oh."_ Jaune thought. _"god this feels weird now. been a long time since I- what the hell!?"_

Finally gazing upon a full body mirror on the far side of the wall, Jaune practically leapt out of the bed, half wobbled over to the thin wall of glass, and looked at himself, or what he looked like now.

"I look like I'm 10 again! what is going on here? I thought the reset would take me back to initiation, not here! and what the heck is on my wrist!?" Jaune ranted, looking at the smaller child body that took his form before gazing at the particular item on his left wrist. the object in question resembles a wrist watch, with a square face-plate, and has a white and gold color scheme **(A/N: Jaune's color theme is Yellow/gold, so a minor tweak. sorry to those who'll oppose)**. The face-plate is black with two golden stripes forming an outline of an hourglass.

"I think it's a wrist watch, but what the hell is it doing on my arm. I don't re-aagh!" a sharp pain came from the back of his mind as he struggled to find within his memory any moment where he might've seen the damn thing. the only thing he can see however were various flashes and visions, each going by every few seconds. the last thing he say before gasping in shock was a pure white heart in a stream like existence being spliced in half.

"w-what was that?!" Jaune half screamed.

"I don't know!?" another voice behind him said. stiff of fear, Jaune turned around to come face to face with what would've been the most accurate representation of a female twin of himself.

"who are you!? No you!? STOP IT!" both said. opting to poke the unknown trespasser, when their fingers touched, they fell victim to another series of visions and images, this time of the Past life before the reset. the very last vision was once again the white heart splitting in half, but this time, it formed two silhouettes that later formed each other.

"...what... was that?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know... wait." the girl said. "Ozpin said that there will be some... _side effects_... from the reset."

"you think that this is one of those side effects?"

"...maybe..."

"Jaune? Rose? ah good, you too are awake." a third voice spoke, startling the two. turning around, both sighed in relief at the sight of a tall blonde woman peering at them through the door. a woman they know all to well.

"Sorry Mom we just woke up." Jaune said. catching on to what he was doing, "Rose" played along.

"I've noticed, that was some fall you two had. here, I'll help you two to the dining room. your friends are worried sick."

 _"Friends?"_ Jaune thought. _"strange, I don't remember..."_

joining their mother, Jaune and Rose entered the dining room, where a few unnoticeable faces gazed upon them. however, Out of all of the unknown people looking at them, the blondes quickly found the familiar albeit younger faces of Adam Taurus, Neo Politan, and Penny Polendina.

 _"...well shit."_ what what they both thought.

* * *

after a _very_ awkward reunion between all of them (7 in total), the group of Nine opted to go outside to catch up more on what exactly changed in this timeline (aside from the obvious "friends with the former enemies" fiasco). However, one of the kids was more focused on the unknown watch on his wrist than the random conversation between them. the violet haired male, Jet, was the first one to notice this, and decided to call out on it.

"hey Jaune, what're you doing?" he asked, said male finally reacting at his name being called.

"hmm? oh, I', just tinkering with this watch thing."

"...that's a watch?"

"I thought it was a fancy bracelet." the short fox girl, Kamui, added.

"yeah, I don't know much about it my- wait..." jaune paused, finally getting a reaction from the watch as he placed his finger on the faceplate. A gold holographic glowing of a circle appeared above the watch with several symbols placed around half of it.

"sweet! it's a touch screen watch!" the tall male, Sebastian, exclaimed in awe.

"a touch screen? then what the heck are these symbols?" Jaune asked, stopping on one that looks like a mask on fire. when he released the finger on the faceplate, it then opened to reveal a gold and black button that emerged from the watch.

"...this thing is getting weirder by the second." Jet addressed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." the ginger haired girl, Penny, warned.

"I'm curious... Push it." Rose said suddenly.

"what?!" Jet, Adam and Penny shouted.

"push the button!" Sebastian and the little girl, Dahlia, chanted.

curiosity winning over caution, Jaune pressed the glowing gold button, and was enveloped in a yellow flash of light.

" _WHAT THE HELL!?_ " was all he thought, as he felt his body morphing. his temperature rose significantly, and he felt his insides and outsides changing drastically.

when the light died down, Jaune was nowhere to be found, and in his place, was a being like no other. right where Jaune was, in his place was a magma-based lifeform whose body was composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark reddish brown rocks. the familiar symbol of a gold hourglass was embedded in his chest, but inside the golden hourglass was a pure white symbol of two Arcs in the very center.

"what the!? I'M ON FIRE!"

"OH GOD!" Jet yelled.

"LAVA MAN!" Sebastian, Dahlia, and Penny screamed.

"BEGONE YOU WALKING TALKING FIRE HAZARD!" he then proceeded to pick up the nearest object to him and throw it at the fire man.

"HELP I'M ON FIRE! I'M...I'm... I..." the fire being roared, slowly coming to a realization that he wasn't burning at all. "...i don't feel it?"

"... Jaune?" Rose half asked, awed at the transformation.

"...yeah?" this seemed to stop everyone else from running around like headless chickens. now that they calmed down from the hype fest, they soon began to realize that this was indeed Jaune.

"what... happened?" Jet asked. "Jaune" shrugged in confusion.

"I don't know... all I remember was..." suddenly realizing what had happened, Jaune looked to his wrist, but was slightly confused since the watch wasn't there anymore.

"I think it's on your chest." Adam chimed in, pointing at the hourglass symbol in that area.

"well, since you're now a human torch, can you breath fire?" Sebastian asked out of nowhere.

"excuse me?"

"does it have any powers? it looks cool, so maybe it has cool stuff too."

"... I'm curious too, actually."

"and where did curiosity lead to last time?" Adam chided.

"our friend turning into a talking volcano with legs." Neo added, getting some giggles from the playful insult to the fire man.

"... I guess we can find out." "Jaune" said before outstretching his arm. a stream of fire erupted from his palm and incinerated a tree that was near the group.

"Awesome! you can shoot fire!"

"what else can you do?!" Dahlia asked.

"I don't know. maybe if I-" Jaune was cut off when he performed a jump. that shot him up into the air. like a human sized firework straight into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh... huh?" "jaune screeched. halfway through his screaming. he realized that he was falling, but was still rising.

"how do I- WHOA!" He then tried to bend over to look down, which promptly changed his direction back to the ground. thinking fast, Jaune leaned back, which makes him change direction again. he repeated this several times over until he managed to stop himself...somehow.

"I CAN FLY TOO!? I LOVE THIS NEW WATCH!"

"Yeah! you were Blasting heat there JJ!" Rose cheered. picking up from her sentence, Jaune Pondered for a minute.

"Blasting heat... blast heat? no... Heatblast? yeah that'll do..." he murmured.

"what'll do?"

"Heatblast... that's a cool name. from now on, i'll be know as Heatblast!" Jaune declared. a loud beeping noise soon followed after. "hey what's that noise?" at the fifth beep, Heatblast erupted in a red light, just when the light dimmed down, Heatblast was gone, and in his place was Jaune's human form once again.

"aww. it has a time limit?" Rose moaned.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Jaune moaned too, trying to repeat the process he made before turning into Heatblast. the watch however was slowly flashing red as he wasn't able to repeat it.

 _~Time limit reached, 10 minutes until charge complete. please stand by... recommendation, Increase spirit level.~_ a robotic voice played from the watch, startling the group of nine.

"it can talk too!? increase spirit level? what does it mean by that?" Jaune asked, at his unknowing request the watch spoke up again.

 _~Spirit level will increase through repeated usage. you have 10 Spirit points remaining. would you like to use the points?~_

"what? um... yes?"

still flashing red, the watch showed another hologram, instead of the selection ring from before, the screen had the hourglass symbol on it, ten star like points lined up on one side, and four options.

 _Spirits_

 _Watch_

 _Power_

 _Misc._

"Whooooaaa!" everyone exclaimed in awe.

"...okay... so.. let's try power?" Jaune half asked. at his voice command, another screen was displayed this time showing three options.

 _Time (0/10) cost 1_

 _Energy (0/10) cost 1_

 _Function (0/10) cost 1_

"I don't know what it means." he said, then some addition text appeared next to each option.

 _Time: increases the time of the transformation, and slightly decreases time of recharge._

 _Energy: increased the Omnitrix's power and unlocks more spirits and options_

 _Function: increases the functionality of the Omnitrix as well as the core features' efficiency._

"...so it's voice command too?" Jet asked, getting a shrug from the group.

"well I guess well put 4 points into Time and 1 point for the other two?"

six stars disappeared and the text changed.

 _Time (3/10) cost 2_

 _Energy (1/10) cost 1_

 _Function (1/10) cost 2_

 _~would you like to save changes?~_

"yes."

the omnitrix went back into its standby state, closing the hologram in the progress.

 _~save complete. 7 minutes until charge complete. please stand by.~_

"Huh. so it does shorten the time... neat." Rose deadpanned.

"Do you know what this means?"

"..."

"...wait for seven minutes before we roast marshmallows?" Sebastian said, pulling out a bag of said white treats.

"what? NO." Jaune shouted.

"where the heck did you even get those?" Jet added.

"we could do so much with this thing! who knows what else is inside it."

"well I still think we shouldn't take it too lightly." Adam chided.

"yeah..." several others agreed.

"well, fine, we'll find out more about it later. Right now I'm getting sleepy." Rose yawned. seconds after the rest of the group followed suit.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this" Jaune thought, eyes, still focused on the gold watch.

* * *

 **Prologue done.**

 **now instead of going straight to the start of beacon, we're starting with the season 1 trailers. here's the line-up:**

 **Red: Ruby and Sebastian**

 **White: Weiss and Jet**

 **Black: Blake and Jaune as *** *******

 **Yellow: Yang, Rose, and Neo**

 **there's a poll up for whether or not i should make this a whole next chapter, or four chapters. also, like, review, and stay tuned.**

 **TBC**


	3. Miraculous Nightmares (closed)

**Miraculous Nightmares**

 **A miraculous fic has appeared, and here's a rundown:**

 **After a quick fight that leads to a heartbroken Chat Noir, Adrien gains the help and friendship of a Ninja, a Witch, a Jiangshi, and a Changeling monster who lets him join the dark(NOT evil) side. Now the five journey through the night whilst stopping a threat that's arguably worse than ten Hawkmoths combined.**

 **Characters will be Chat Noir, three major OCs, and Squigly (yes this will be a semi crossover with Skullgirls) so keep an Eye out for them.**

 **now let's get this on!**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" the scream of an enraged male shouted, echoing through the dark Paris streets. the various lights illuminated the tear scarred face of one of the city's famous superheroes. the Blonde black cat fumed in rage and sadness. tears still streaming down his face, the Dark clad hero solemnly headed home, his mind still hung up on the out of hand argument with his partner a few minutes prior...

"NO!...No.. I shouldn't be thinking about that... not right now..." Chat Noir half sobbed. fine, the argument will have to wait.

"first my Mom leaves me... then My dad turns cold, now My Lady hates me... what did i do to deserve this?"

"Well, what did you do?" a second voice asked behind him, startling the teen and making him jump 5 feet in the air. turning around, Chat Noir was basically staring face to face with what looks like a ninja.

the person in front of him was head to toe in a blackish blue body suit with purple accents. a Violet scarf wrapped around his neck covered most of his lower face, with the rest of it covered by a mask.

"WHO ARE YOU!? and WHY are you out at night!?" He screamed, getting a shrug as a response, the ninja replied.

"first off, talk about the Cat calling the kettle black huh?" he said, getting a snicker from the teen.

"...Touche."

"Second, the name's Ninja-Ninja."

"...ninja...ninja?"

"Nonono... both are said in one name; Ninja-Ninja."

"..."

"Ninja Ninja. say it fast."

" _Ninjaninja?_ "

"yeah like that... sort of."

"...oooh I get it now."

"cool." silence followed. "sooo... penny for your thoughts?"

turning away from the ninja, Chat Noir sighed in melancholy. "you'd just laugh at me."

"Nah man, you're having problems, and it's seriously eating away at you, that's nothing to laugh about." the ninja replied, taking a eat beside the teenage cat. "c'mon. maybe it'll make you feel better?"

"... okay then." sitting down next to him, Chat Noir sighed again, this time out of pent up frustration. "it's just... WHY!?"

"..."

"it's bad enough my mom's gone! why do people want to make it worse for me!? My dad wasn't the same afterwards, he treats me like some prized crap! _~I have to be perfect!~_ I try so hard and he doesn't even bat an eye. No smile of approval, I don't even know if he CAN smile anymore!"

"wow, that's Fucked up."

"I know right!? I'm busy working my neck off, making sure i act as the symbol of perfection, and that means i have to meet everyone's expectations! I CAN'T DO THAT! I'm just a teenager, I shouldn't be this worn down! when i got the chance to be Chat Noir... i felt relief.. you know?"

"hmm... I do, you being Chat Noir means you can do shit your normal self can't, and it's refreshing."

"...okay before I continue, why are you-"

"swearing? you're a teen, it's night out, and we're more or less the only one's awake at this hour; nobody will care if profanity is thrown around. plus it feels good to get it off your chest, besides, you're doing it right now... you didn't know?"

"huh... never thought of it that way..."

"how about this?" Ninja ninja suggested. "before you continue, you scream out a curse word as loud as you can. get out all that rage."

"really?"

"yeah man. Go ahead."

"... you sure?"

"yes."

breathing in, Chat inhaled dramatically before Roaring out at the top of his lungs.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" his scream echoed through the city, cracking a window that was closest to him. (across the street)

"see? better?" Ninja ninja replied.

" ***pant*** Better. ***pant*** " Chat said, out of breath from the scream.

"Now back to the matter at hand..." Ninja-Ninja continued. "what's this about relief and stuff?"

"Well, earlier... ugh I still don't wanna talk about it..."

"it's fine, you can skip that part if you want."

"...Thanks. anyway, long story short; My lady and i got into a fight, and some...stuff was said, and then i felt like... like Chat Noir isn't worth it anymore."

"WHOA! whoa. hold up. you said that this was... IS your chance of freedom your normal self can't get right?"

"...well yeah but-"

"NO buts! You can't just give that up because of one argument."

"and why not!?" Chat noir rose, somewhat offended by that remark. "Because I'm Paris' superhero!? I could find someone else to do that-"

"Sit down, that's not the reason!" Ninja-Ninja shouted, stopping Chat in his tracks.

"...what?"

"what i mean is that this is not only your chance to be free, but also the chance to try things your other self couldn't do. most people in your position would kill for that." he answered, showing no signs of lying whatsoever. "So you got into a heated argument with her, that's fine. it's conflict. and conflict is good if done right."

"..."

"what i'm trying to say is; don't waste your ticket to freedom because of a bad fight, instead, learn from it, and make things better."

"I...Oh man... I never thought of it that way." Chat said, finally coming to terms with what was said. "thanks, I never got to talk to anyone about this, and sorry for blowing up on you like that."

"No problem..."

Silence befell the two...

"Hey Chat?" Ninja Ninja spoke suddenly.

"yeah?"

"how about we meet some of my friends? turns out, i was on my way to them before this. maybe they could help out more..."

Silently thinking about it, Chat was about to politely decline, but the words of the previous talk echoed in his mind. _this is not only your chance to be free, but also the chance to do things your other self couldn't do._ repeated in his head.

"You know what? sure. I'd love to."

* * *

 **I'll cut it off here before I brick on this.**

 **So here's the Prologue of the new story... not much else to say here.**

 **TBC.**


	4. Jewel Duel (SU X LotL) (closed)

**Crystal calamity!**

 **Here's another fic to rape everyone's minds with. This time, it's a semi-crossover between Steven Universe and Land of the lustrous. If you don't know what that is, it's pretty much an anime version of SU. Here's the rundown:**

 **After the whole fiasco with Steven and Connie fusing for the first time, they encounter three mysterious people, a young girl with gold arms, a Boy with a black gem on his right hand, and a girl with a red gem in her chest. Quickly, the five became friends, and the chaos begins there. Join Steven, Connie, Oswald, Gwen, and Phos (Phosphophyllite) and more as they juggle with the recreation of the lost crystal gem army, hiding this from their friends, the diamond authority, and more… hey, at least Connie gets a gem this time too.**

 **Yeah, In here, the entire group from land of the lustrous lives in a field near beach city, and Oswald and Gwen aren't really all who they appear. this is set after "alone together" so needless to say, Lapis is free, Ocs are plentiful in here, and I've extended the timeline a tiny bit for more space to use for the fic. also, to make up for some things i'll be changing, here's a quick little preview of some of the changes I'm making on this show:**

 **Connie will have some fencing lessons before pearl trains her.**

 **Phos will still have her old hair instead of the cut version, and she doesn't have her head removed yet either.**

 **Steven will know and have access to his shield and abilities, but only for a few seconds.**

 **there will be more Diamonds and more gems**

 **pairings: OCXPhosXOC, Stevonnie (the pairing), slight five way harem between the five, and a tiny chance of a big harem. also, quite a bit of OCs and gems to add in the harem too.**

 **for a bit, there will be some parallels to some other series, but not enough to make it a multi crossover. the most prominent ones being Tales of Berseria, TMNT, and God of War. also, this Prologue will be how they met. the next chapter will be years later.**

 **Let's see how this thing fares. Chapter start.**

* * *

Prologue:

How they all met.

* * *

after the whole stevonnie fiasco, Steven and Connie grew a lot in terms of their friendship, they took even more playdates together, jamming sessions, and even went to see a movie or two, but to the common eye, some might say that they were actually going on dates.

of course, they both denied it when someone brought that up, they were just friends. (for now.)

but all of that changed when they met three people... in the middle of a street fight...

* * *

"hey Steven, what's that over there?" Connie asked, pointing to a few people grouped up.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Steven answered.

"...let's go check it out!" both said simultaneously, running towards the group until they were within earshot. in the clearing were three unique characters surrounded by around twelve thugs.

"alright, if you don't want to die, then hand over your money, and all of your valuables." one thug said to the three unique characters.

the first one was a male with chocolate skin and eyes of pitch black, with a pure white diamond shaped pupil on his left eye. he wore an ebony jacket, pants, shoes, and shirt, completing a black theme with the male. A marking of a dark gem embedded out of the back of his hands and sable veins ran up his arms.

the second one was a girl with crimson hair and creamy white skin. she consisted of a pink shirt with a darker shaded red jacket over it with a red skirt and slippers, completing a red scheme. A blood red gem was lodged in her chest. an odd feature was a slim scar was on her forehead, slightly glowing a vermilion aura.

the third one was also female, with mint green hair and eyes and ghastly white skin. she wore a black ensemble of a shirt, shorts, and heel shoes. her most notable feature were the stocking like legs with a swirl of ebony and ivory shades. In addition, there were the pure golden sheen that covered her limbs. in the bright sunlight, it looked like her hair glistened as if it were made of jewels.

"... um... what?" the male said, sounding completely bored.

"you heard us!" another thug yelled, brandishing a knife.

"oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your loud yapping." the male retorted.

"Ozzy, I think we're being mugged." the red haired girl said, also sounding amused.

"yeah... by a pack of chihuahuas." "Ozzy" added.

"... what's a Chee-wa-wa?" the third girl said, sounding confused.

"W-Wha... are you MOCKING us!?" the thugs said together.

"oh no! no no no... okay fine, yeah." the male said, enraging the group into rushing them, knives held high.

"NO!" Steven and Connie shouted, Steven focusing really hard with his hands outstretched.

suddenly, the three people were shielded by a large pink bubble, breaking all of the knives the thugs had on them.

"What the!?" the red girl said.

"a bubble?" one of the thugs said, bewildered.

"...Hey..." the male balled fist fist, and punched the pink dome effortlessly.

 *** CRACK!***

and the bubble practically shattered afterwards. taking advantage of the surprise and slight fear from the thugs, the male proceeded to knock them all out, one by one, until all twelve were left conscious.

"alright, who had the balls to do that?" the male said.

"are you three alright!?" Steven shouted, running towards the three.

"yeah. we're alright." the mint haired girl answered.

"was it you two who made that... bubble?" "Ozzy" replied.

"yeah, but it looks like you had it covered..." Connie retorted, looking at the broken thug pile.

"well thanks for the save anyway..." the red haired girl thanked. "... hey, what're your names?"

"Steven, Steven Universe, and this is Connie." Steven answered, greeting them officially.

"Oswald." the male, now named Oswald, said. "and this is my friend Gwen." he gestured to the red haired girl.

"hello." Gwen said.

"and I'm Phos." the minty girl, now named Phos, introduced. "I just got here, and these two were the first to greet me. I just hung around them at the time."

"well, thanks again for the save... bye." Oswald finished, turning around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Steven called gaining their attention.

"yeah, what?" Oswald asked, turning back around.

"... are you guys hungry?"

* * *

(10 minutes later...)

"man I didn't know there was such awesome food here!" Oswald boasted, shoveling some of the takeout food he got into his mouth.

"I know right!?" Steven added, shoveling his own takeout as well.

"thanks for the food Steven." Gwen thanked, finishing her food as well.

"no problem." Steven said.

"so what will you three do now?" Connie asked, changing the subject.

"...don't know... we're practically free today." Oswald answered with a shrug.

"we always have free time." Gwen added.

"...Steven, are you okay?" Phos said, staring at the male who suddenly seemed more interested in Gwen and Oswald's gemstones.

"hmm... oh it's nothing..." Steven waved off.

the entire group continued in silence afterwards, with Steven taking glances at the gemstones occasionally.

* * *

(2 hours later...)

"alright, that was fun. but it's starting to get dark a bit." Oswald said.

"aw." Connie moaned.

"don't worry, we'll meet up again by the beach tomorrow." Gwen insisted.

"..." Steven stayed unnaturally silent.

"...what?"

"you...you guys have gems too!?" Steven asked.

"... what?"

"too? you have one!?" Oswald said, equally surprised.

"yeah! see? it's right here." Steven lifts up his shirt to reveal a pink gemstone lodged in his naval area. both Oswald and Gwen went slack jawed at the sight.

"holy crap! you do!" Oswald shouted.

"then that means..." Gwen added. suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

"we've found you at last!" a female shouted. turning around the five found three women with swords drawn at them. they wore identical attires to phos, and the key difference were the women themselves. the first one had long black hair and eyes with a pissed off expression on her face, the second was a short haired girl which shone off at multiple colors, the same with her eyes, and the last one had her dark reddish orange hair with yellow highlights in a bun, with her red eyes looking more annoyed than anything.

"Bort? Dia? ...Quack doctor?" phos said, surprise etched on her face.

"it's Rutile!" the red haired woman shouted.

"who are these people!?" Steven said.

"I don't know, but if they want a fight, then I'll give them-" Oswald started

"wait! don't fight them!" Phos interrupted. dragging Oswald back.

"wh-why not?"

"they're my... siblings." she sighed.

"let me guess, you ran away from home?" Gwen joked, the bashful look on phos' face told her that she was right on the mark.

"not really ran away, but more like... exploring?"

"well your _exploring_ is just about over, we have to get back home before sunset remember?"

"yeah, yeah. i'm coming.

"wait... will we see you again?" Connie asked.

"sure, i don't see why not. you guys said the beach tomorrow, right?"

"yeah..."

"i'll see you guys there."

* * *

when Steven and Connie arrived at the house, they opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Garnet on the couch, her leg jack-hammering a hole in the floor.

"Garnet?" Steven asked, partially concerned.

"hmm? Oh hello Steven. hello Connie."

"are you alright?" Connie asked. "you we're thumping a hole in the floor..."

"i'm fine, just... a bit confused. glad to see you both safe." rising up, Garnet made her way to the temple, not bothering to look back. "Good night."

"...that was weird... something must be really bad if it's upsetting Garnet like that." Steven clarified.

"I wonder what it was?" Connie added.

* * *

behind the door to the temple, Garnet was still pondering the odd conundrum that occurs a few hours prior.

 _"I couldn't track either of them at all... what could be out there that can evade future sight?"_ Sapphire asked from within.

"I don't know but it's scaring me if it can bypass your sight." Ruby added.

 _"until we know for sure, we'll just have to keep a better lookout. this could be a major threat in disguise."_

"right this isn't the first time this happened. hey remember that Obsidian from a few decades ago?"

 _"the one I Kicked off the warp pad into a chasm?"_

"yeah... that thing messed up your sight before, you think it's that thing? we never bubbled it at all..."

 _"I doubt it. that was a big drop, and Obsidian aren't really strong against our level..."_

"hmm.."

* * *

Meanwhile with Oswald and Gwen...

both headed over to a rocky wall before somehow phasing through it, revealing that it was just an illusion that housed a hidden space with a lustrous black platform.

both stepped on the black pad and was whisked away in a black stream of light. when the light-stream dimmed down, both were in a different place altogether. the place looked like a mix between a valley, a volcano, and a Lake. in the middle of the confusing and somewhat beautiful environment was a gigantic Mansion like Tree-house supported by Old giant Black spikes of cooled molten rock.

climbing the makeshift stairs, they opened the door to be greeted with four people.

the first one was long and slender, similar to pearl, and the second tallest of the four. she had grayish skin with long inky hair tied into twin-tails, some of it covered the left side of her face. she wore a black outfit that consisted of a tailed black coat with several buttons that weren't buttoned up all the way and a grey mini-skirt. on her chest was a pure black pearl that was shown through the black coat like garb.

the second one, the shortest, was a little human girl with short orange hair and a bandanna of the same color. her outfit consisted of a simple knee length dress and shorts. the most odd part about her appearance was two Yo-yo like things in her hands and her hetero-chromatic eyes of gold and violet.

the third of the group was a semi-short, olive skinned girl with yellow shoulder length hair. she had a jumpsuit like body in the shades of verdant, black and white. a green square faceted gemstone on the base of her neck-bone.

the last one, the tallest, was a male human with dark violet hair and eyes. his outfit appears to be a cross between a Magician and a Ninja. an oversized mechanical black and white wand was on his shoulders.

"Hey guys." Oswald greeted the four.

* * *

 **And done! finally my Steven Universe/Land of the Lustrous crossover has started.**

 **Like, Review and all that jazz.**

 **TBC**


	5. Tales of Two (Brave Frontier)

**BRAVE FRONTIER!**

 **One of my favorite mobile games ever, next to PvZ2, King's Raid, and FF Brave Exvius. It's come to my attention that there aren't many "new adventure" sort of fics, so I planned on making one myself. also, the ones I find on Youtube sucked, since at one point, they stop with the story, and they just make videos on vortex quests and summoning reactions. there's still some exceptions though.**

 **This will be an OP OC, with some harem elements and many, many additions from other series. However, this is NOT a Crossover, just some added elements from other series.**

 **Vital notes for this fic:**

 **This will consist of Dante (the OC) and two companions by the summoner hall to keep an eye on him. (the two being Karl and Seria, pokemon style.)**

 **There will be characters from other series in this fic as Mock Units, but they won't come until way later**

 **The pairings will be DanteXharem, KarlXharem, and maybe some other pairings as well.**

 **This is an OP OC fanfic, but it will follow the story of the game, only occasionally will I plan some special chapters dedicated to Vortex missions and omakes. also, this will be a combination of Global, Japanese, ad European versions since there are somethings that I like in each one, so i'll implement them in.**

 **LET'S START THIS ADVENTURE!**

* * *

pitch black nothing.

that was the only thing our current protagonist could see, the vast black void. however, he came to embrace it since he pretty much knew what was coming. he completed the game after all, as well as beating every vortex mission, and attended all the limited events, so he knows what's going to happen. he even prepared himself just for the occasion, our hero packed a huge bundle of three separate packs filled to the brim with miscellaneous but vital components, including but not limited to clothing, books, blueprints, gadgets, and other stuff of valuable use.

let's describe our protag a bit, shall we?

he's about 5'9" in height with light chocolate brown skin, wearing nothing but a black zip up hoodie and a blue shirt, along with Red baggy shorts and black loafers. his hair was smooth and semi spiky, a unique shade of whitish silver. his eyes were the most prominent feature, having two Irises of red and blue in each eye.

that enough? okay good.

 _"Greetings, Dante. I am Lucius, God of this Gate..."_ a glowing green sparkle decided to show up right in front of him.

"hello, oh mighty sparkle man!" he shouted back.

 _"... Grand Gaia is in danger, and we need your help. I shall lend you the power to summon... oh my..."_

"what?" Dante said. this wasn't in the game's intro...

 _"it seems that you possess a deep power not yet fully awoken... this is unexpected, and I feel something familiar with this energy...very well, I believe that you can handle the responsibility of something more..."_

six orbs of light phased into the male. this definitely didn't happen before. _"the game didn't even start and I've already FUCKED it up!?"_ he thought.

 _"venture forth with this new power, brave summoner, and save Grand Gaia..."_

* * *

suddenly, he was in a white room, the only thing that wasn't white was a black table, two chairs, and a person sitting on one of them.

"oh god, where am I now!?" Dante said. not even noticing the last part.

"come here and I'll tell you." the person spoke, startling him.

"HOLY CRAP!" Dante screamed, just now realizing that he wasn't alone.

the person could've been mistaken for a girl, but the way they were dressed proved otherwise. wearing nothing but long, black, baggy Capri shorts and a white cloak, exposing his chest. his rainbow colored eyes and hair radiated a bright aura with his pale, almost white skin.

"heya kid. have a seat." the short male gestured towards the other seat in the room.

"...okay?" taking a seat, the shorter male leaned in.

"so... I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. introductions are in order, then i'll explain why i'm here." the male said. leaning back and straightening himself out.

"my name is Kuroshiro, the God of Balance, well specifically chaos and tranquility, but it's pretty much the same thing. and you are?"

"...Dante..." was all he could say.

"awesome." Kuroshiro said. "Just to keep it simple, just call me KS."

"um.. sure?" Dante agreed.

"now as to why I'm here. well, long ago, My big bro Karna Masta was a bit annoyed after the constant nights of me partying with the other gods."

"Wait... really, the gods were party animals?"

"yup! geez, I only slept with Maxwell like, 2000 times, he didn't have to rage at that. anyway, long story short, he wanted me to learn some control or something, so he pretty much put me in the "timeout chair". you with me so far?"

all he got was a nod from Dante, ushering him to continue.

"since I'm the only Prime God out of the many who's power was _equal_ to Karna Masta, i managed to tweak his rules a bit. he wants me to stay with a Human, and I chose you."

"why? why me? and where are we exactly?"

"the reason why is because of ALL of this."

Kuroshiro knocked on the wall behind him, dissolving the white void into a vast amount of darkness, the floor now showing a giant circular floor with the picture of Dante with a few faces he recognizes from the game.

"and this is just one of them. look around." taking a look, he found Millions upon millions of the same floor, supported by giant pillars. and each of them was, gigantic, like the size of a medium sized village.

"turns out, this is a special place created through the combined powers of your mindscape and soul. every summoner has something like this, it's where they keep their souls of the fallen, but for some reason, you seem to have WAY more than the average summoner...this got my curious."

 _"souls of the fallen, does he mean units?"_

"first Alza, and now me, talk about superiority issues." Kuroshiro mumbled. "-back to my story, before i could say goodbye for now to my Big Bro, there were dead bodies everywhere. then Lucius came by and pulled a dick move by sealing Karna Masta away, which i still don't know why he was injured. I left for _literally_ 2 minutes! I come back and he's already battered and bruised. so now I can't break the seal KM placed on me to keep me locked up in a human without him, so I'm basically stuck with you. any questions?"

in any other circumstance with any other person, they would've either died from brain overload, seizure from his kuroshiro's eyes and hair, or they were begging to be let out of this place like a nutcase.

Dante, however was not one of them.

"just a couple..."

"here it comes..."

"#1: what kind of powers do you have? #2: can I traverse between my world and here? and #3: will this be fun?"

"...what?"

"what?"

"um... shit well, um i didn't expect you to come up with _these_ questions... i thought you would've wanted to go home..."

"are you kidding!? I get to save the world, have fun doing it, and have a God for a partner at my side! this is gonna be awesome! besides, knowing my friends, they'll get over here, wherever _here_ is."

"...alright, I like your guts Dante! numbers 3, probably yes, number 1, well..."

"yeah..." Dante asked eager for the answer.

"i could manipulate certain powers, purify even the most corrupted of beings, with enough blessings of course, amplify another person's power, Mimic another person's abilities but i need some time with direct contact to do it... create things from my mind with my imagination, absorb malice and malevolence, and... I can sense powerful energies. I think that's it... at least the ones I know."

"that's so cool! wait... why am i fading away!?" Dante shouted, his body turning transparent.

"don't worry, you're just waking up. the second question is no, only Lucius can send you back, but he doesn't have enough strength. either that or he's a dick. Oh, and when you wake up give Tilith and Maxy a Kiss for me will ya?"

"i'll try!" and with that, everything went white.

* * *

...

...Dante?

Hey, Dante!

opening his eyes, he came face to face with a rainbow haired beauty. she looked like she was nearly 19, a robe of blue, green, and white, and deep blue eyes. and she was staring right at him.

"come on... WAKE UP ALREADY!" too bad she decided to be the worst alarm clock ever.

"alright, alright! I'm up, okay!?" Dante said, moaning as he rose up from the... hill? looking around, Dante found that he was indeed on a hill.

"whoa... who are you beautiful goddess..." Dante said, fully awake when his eyes landed on the literal goddess before him.

"well, at least he knows i'm a goddess..." she mumbles. "I'm the goddess, Tilith. I've been assigned as your guide to help you."

"oooh, so you're Tilith..." Dante said, getting up now.

"what do you mean?" Tilith asked, before feeling soft lips on her cheek. looking at the male, she covered it up, her face deep red from embarrassment.

"Kuroshiro said he wanted me to give you one." at the very name Kuroshiro, Tilith stood completely still, then she started vibrating uncontrollably. "um... are you al-"

"KUROSHIRO!?" Tilith screamed, shaking the poor male vigorously. "you know where he is!? WHERE IS HE!? TELL ME!"

"please... stop!" Dante stuttered between shakes. Tilith stops when she finds him on the verge of fainting. regaining his bearings, Dante stands up. "I'll tell, just please don't scream!" he answered, covering his ears.

"...fine."

"Okay... so it happened right after Lucius summoned me..." Dante started.

* * *

(in spongebob narrator voice)

2 minutes later...

* * *

"and that's what happened before I woke up. sooo... just to be clear, where are you supposed to guide me?" Dante finished.

"Huh? Guide you where? Through Grand Gaia, of course! My my, for someone who has the power to enter the Gate, you're pretty clueless, aren't you? and from what you said, you seem pretty used to Grand Gaia..."

"I've heard about it from time to time in my world. what I don't get is what Lucius said when he said that I could handle it..."

"At any rate, we first need to get across this field We can talk more later." a small chorus of cute snarls and growls alerted the two. turning, they were face to face with a large group of goop monsters of all elements, from Glowies to Mossies, even to the Gloomies, who hated being in groups.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" they both said.

 _"this is WAY different! there were supposed to be only a few starter monsters, not an army!"_ Dante thought.

"Don't just stand there, do something, summon your Units!" Tilith pleaded, trying to climb up on Dante's shoulders.

"um... Alright, just... hang on..." Dante tried various poses to see if it'll work.

"...do you even know how to summon them!? You're a summoner, aren't you?! Just concentrate!"

"...maybe if I get to something comfy..." Dante shifted a bit, a rainbow of several colors erupted from his body. "There we Go!, now... SUMMON!"

a big bright light, even brighter than expected, flashed the entire area, when the light died down, most of the monsters were blinded, Tilith was flat on her ass, and Dante opened his eyes...

and went slack jawed.

"Phew... That's right... That's how it's done... sort of. didn't expect it to be so...so..." Tilith stopped then and there at the sight before her.

"Hey! summoner! mind telling us what's going on here?" a bulky blond man shouted.

"Eze, be nice. this is our summoner after all." the blue haired fencer next to him followed.

"Hey Selena, what're you and the others doing here?" the Red haired male said, pointing to Eze, Selena, the Green haired male, the other blonde boy, and the black and purple knight.

"wh...you...how... uh... huuuuhh." was all tilith said before fainting.

"Okay, intros later, we need to fight this army of flans quick!" Dante said, then proceeded to kick the closest sparky at the large group of goop.

"huh, oh right!" the Green haired male said, joining into the fray, the other five joining soon after.

* * *

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndd that's the last of them." Dante said, stomping the last gloomy into the ground. halfway throught the battle, tilith woke up, and was awed at the synergy Dante had with the six heroes, or at least whatever amount of synergy that was.

"by the way, thanks for your help everyone."

"no problem." Eze answered. at this point, Tillith stormed over to the group, surprise etched into her face.

"h-how... HOW DID YOU SUMMON ALL SIX HEROES!?"

"...what?"

"this doesn't make any sense... I thought lord Lucius sent over a newbie. what, are you some sort of god like prodigy!?"

"I guess..."

"wh-you guess!? this is extroardinary! and to make it even better, they sound, look, and even feel like the real deal!"

"yea- wait what? what do you mean by that?" Dante half shouted.

"most units act like mindless puppets. they don't even speak much. so your units are practically the only ones closest to being revived in history."

"wh-Really?" that's awesome!" Dante cheered. a flash of light glowed around tilith afterwards.

"well, I have to leave. lucius is calling me for another assignment. I'll meet you in the next area, Okay?" Tilith said.

"sure." with a final nod, Tilith teleported away. "now where's someplace I can rest at..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"sir, you've requested us?" a blue haired male asked, entering the luxurious meeting room with a black haired swordswoman. several people sat in the semicircle of chairs in front of the desk.

"yes, it has come to our attention that a strange anomaly has occurred. we want you to investigate it." one of them said.

"somewhere down near Elgaia village displays vast amounts of power, enough to classify it as a god level... something." another spoke.

"we aren't sure if this thing is a threat or not since it's unknown yet it doesn't seem to be wreaking havoc."

"we want you to track down this power source, and monitor it, should it pose as a threat. it it doesn't then try to have it join our cause."

"we understand sir. we shall leave immediately." Karl announced, then both exited the room, readying themselves for the abnormal being they was about to face.

* * *

 **Let me stop while I'm ahead...**

 **next chapter and stuff.**

 **TBC**


	6. prompts

**Prompts!**

* * *

A Fairy Tail X Pokemon crossover, in which, Natsu and Happy are transported to the pokemon world for a year or two, then comes back to fiore with pokemon and stuff.

* * *

A Tales of multicrossover where the following characters join forces to journey through a labyrinth of illusions: Jude (Xillia/Xillia 2), Estelle (Vesperia), Pascal (Graces F), Sorey (zestiria), and Laphicet (Berseria)

* * *

Land of the Lustrous fic where Phos (Phosphophyllite) was betrayed by Achmea and as a result, was thrown back in time to their old form. Now she has to protect everyone without them knowing.

* * *

A Xiaolin Showdown fic where Jack Spicer quits being evil and becomes neutral, whilst protecting his little cousin from both sides.

* * *

A Xiaonlin showdown X Panty&Stocking X SvtFoE X Kimpossible crossover where Jack Spicer, Briefers Rock, Ron Stoppable, and Marco Diaz are all distant cousins and they team up to throw everyone for a loop.

* * *

A Ben 10 X Akame ga Kill fic, where Tatsumi gets the Omnitrix first, and then Incursio, which changes the course of the timeline.

* * *

MORE BRAVE FRONTIER ADVENTURE FICS!

* * *

A Yugioh multi crossover where all six protags must fight paradox again, this time with a Fracture deck based on corrupted monsters that their friends use.

* * *

 **That's it for now, more on the way. BTW it's short on purpose. also, be sure to review for the things to be on here.**

 **TBC.**


	7. Note

**ALRIGHT! IDEAcember is over for this year. unfortunately, nobody reviewed anything, so i'm changing it up a bit, the ones with the most VIEWS will become their own stories. the winners of this year are:**

 **1st place: J10!**

 **2nd place: Miraculous Nightmares**

 **3rd place: Jewel Duel**

 **everything else will be stockpiled until next year, until then.**

 **TBC**


End file.
